


Half a Dream

by RemilyBows (Unfair_Verona)



Series: Endymion [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nudity, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Summer, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 10:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17303099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfair_Verona/pseuds/RemilyBows
Summary: Bianca is lonely, spending the long summer days sunbathing and dozing off. Little does she know that someone is watching her.





	Half a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I've decided to start posting some of my original stories. Please let me know what you think!

The summer I turned eighteen I had moved in with my aunt after my parents were killed in an unfortunate car accident. Aunt Zara worked long hours and was often away, leaving me to wander the house alone. When I grew tired of reading, I went into the large backyard to get some sun. I was wearing a two-piece bathing suit at first, but I grew bolder and removed the top. My large breasts fell free, milky white still from having been covered. The rest of my skin was developing a nice tan. I’d always considered sunbathing nude but I’d never been brave enough to do so before. 

Aunt Zara’s house was fairly secluded, she did have a neighbor at one point, but that woman had recently moved away and there was nobody living there now. I could see the yard from where I lay on the chaise, it was getting overgrown with ragged grass and a garden that had gone too long untended. 

The sun felt absolutely wonderful on my skin, I luxuriated in the warmth across my bare chest; the feeling of being exposed like this sent a little frisson of delight through me. Just the possibility that I might be seen made my skin tingle. I’d become relentlessly horny as of late, masturbating was another way to pass the time, and I found myself conjuring some outrageous fantasies. Born out of loneliness, I supposed. I didn’t know anyone in this town, really, and all of my old friends were now two hours away, enjoying their summers without me. 

I forced away the pang of sadness, wallowing would do no good. I closed my eyes and focused again on the heat of the sun beating down on me, the faintest of breezes carrying the scent of flowers. Soon I was almost completely relaxed, but…

I looked down at myself, knowing that I would be even more comfortable if I took off the bottom of my bathing suit as well. To feel the warm air on my shaven pussy…the thought made me flush.

“Oh, might as well,” I told myself. Feeling quite brazen, I slipped off the skimpy garment and bared the rest of my body to the sun. Now, it was perfect. It had taken me a few years to get really comfortable with my body, I’d developed early and was curvier than most of my friends, with wide hips and very large breasts, but now I really did like the way I looked…and I almost wished that someone was there to see me. Would they like my body, too, I wondered. Would they be…aroused?

I drifted off into a state of deep relaxation, perfectly warm and carefree. Until I got the strangest sensation that I wasn’t alone. Goosebumps prickled on my skin despite the heat, and I opened my eyes. To my utter shock, there was a man standing there. He was of average height, slim yet strong-looking, and probably in his early thirties. He had an unruly mop of soft brown hair, a slightly crooked nose, generous mouth, and eyes that were a brilliant hazel shade. 

My heart sped up rapidly, but for some reason I felt no fear. I didn’t scream, try to cover myself, or go running into the house. In fact, I realized, I was excited that he was there, staring at my naked body. I drew in a slow breath and let my eyes fall closed again, my lips curving upwards in a small smile. I fell back into that languid state with surprising ease, even though I knew the man was still there. I could hear the rustle of movement, and then my ears caught the sound of a zipper being pulled down. My heart fluttered in excitement. I waited a moment, then cracked an eye open to see that he had his hard cock in his hand and was stroking it while staring at me with rapt attention. I felt a throb between my legs at the sight, and almost reflexively I shifted my lower body, opening my legs the tiniest bit wider. I heard the sharp intake of breath, saw his hand move more quickly along his shaft.

I was definitely very aroused now, my pussy was throbbing and visibly wet. A glance down at my breasts showed that my nipples were hard little points. I reached up and brushed my hand over one of them, trembling a little as the feeling seemed to travel directly to my clit. For some reason, though, I wanted to keep my eyes on the beautiful interloper and his hard cock while he jacked off to my naked body, but was also overcome with the desire to close them again. Somehow, knowing he was there but not being able to see him was unspeakably hot to me. He seemed to think so too, because I could hear his pace increasing, the sound of fevered hand-on-skin punctuated by soft moaning. I wanted to watch him finish, but once again something kept my eyes shut. I heard a low, ragged sound, and knew that he had come. The throb in my pussy was now a full-on ache, I inched my legs apart even wider so that he could see my clit poking out of its hood, to know that I was as turned on by this as he was. But when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I began to wonder if perhaps I’d dreamt him. Yet I was so inflamed with the idea that he had been there…my body couldn’t relax. I’d gone straight inside to my bedroom and rubbed myself to two delicious orgasms while picturing my mysterious stranger fisting his cock. I’d only really seen one other before, I’d messed around with guys but I was still a virgin.

 

 

The next day, around the same time, I went out again, my mind and body both abuzz with anticipation. Would he dare come back? I desperately hoped that he would. I didn’t even bother with the bathing suit this time, just went out wrapped in a towel which I draped over the chaise and then lay down. It was even hotter than yesterday. Despite my excitement, I still found myself gently nodding off, soothed again by the scent of flowers. Then came the feeling of not being alone. Warmth flooded my lower belly, and immediately spread to my pussy. I opened my eyes, and there he was. Shirtless, this time. My gaze raked over the lean muscles of his torso, then down to the rapidly thickening prick in his hand. He moved closer, and for some reason my eyes wilted closed again. I could feel him, smell him, he smelled like outside, like woods and earth, the scent herbal, masculine…and utterly intoxicating. 

A warm callused hand closed over my breast and I let out a soft gasp as a burst of heat swept through me. His hand was gentle, rolling and pinching my nipple. My body arched upwards, my legs opening again, exposing my needy pussy. He must have stopped stroking himself, because I felt the fingers of his other hand gently rest on the inside of my thigh. “Yes,” I whispered, then, “please.” 

He didn’t say anything, but he kept fondling my tit and inched his fingers higher, until he was brushing my clit. “So swollen,” he said softly. His voice was rich and deep. “So beautiful.”

“Touch me more,” I begged. 

In response, he softly began to rub the little bundle of nerves until I was squirming and rocking wantonly against his hand. He paused and I was about to whine when I felt his fingers teasing at the entrance to my pussy. I knew he could feel how wet I was, how much I was loving this. “Eager girl,” he whispered, and slid in one long finger, then added another. Nobody had ever touched me like that before, not inside—I didn’t even do that when I was playing with myself—but it felt amazing. With just two of his fingers I was filled and stretched. I couldn’t help but wonder what his cock would feel like. 

He started pumping those digits in and out while his thumb rubbed against my nub. I could feel my pussy clutching around him. I opened my eyes. He released my breast and took hold of my hand, bringing it to wrap around his cock while he knelt beside me. My hand closed eagerly around the shaft, he was long and thick and my pussy fluttered and pulsed at the thought of that huge thing being inside of me instead of his fingers. He felt this, and moved quicker. Though I was relatively inexperienced, I moved my hand to pleasure him in tandem; he showed me how fast to move, how hard to pump, and I was mesmerized by that throbbing pole, the pearls of liquid beading on the tip.

I looked down at where his fingers disappeared into my cunt, how wanton I seemed with my legs eagerly spread for this stranger. “Close your eyes, baby,” he whispered. “Gonna make you feel so good.” I responded to his directions, surrendering to soft darkness. The pleasure increased exponentially, waves of it building deep inside, unlike anything I’d ever felt. I rocked my hips harder, still frantically stroking him with one hand. He did something with his fingers, angling them, and he pushed up against a certain spot that made me see stars. I cried out as waves of bliss shook me, making my legs tremble. I felt his dick twitch in my hand and then felt a pulse of warm liquid flow over my hand. I think I passed out after that because when I woke it was late afternoon. I still felt blissed-out, but also hungry. My body was craving in a way that it never had before. I hurried inside and ran upstairs to take a shower before Aunt Zara got home. 

Once I was under the spray I couldn’t keep my greedy hands from running over my body, starting with my tits then moving down my soft belly to my mound. I teased my clit until it was engorged and standing up, then thrust two of my fingers inside. They didn’t feel quite the same as his, weren’t that long or thick, but I’d have to make do, and so I began quickly pumping them in and out, trying to get at the secret spot he’d found. It wasn’t the same, not as wonderful, but still good, and soon I was cumming again, remembering the feeling of his cock in my hand.

 

~

 

The next day, when he came to me, I was waiting in a state of excitement, my legs splayed open. I felt him over me, like a shadow, the scent of earth, and then his mouth closed over my breast, his tongue scraping along my nipple. “Oh, yes!” I gasped out. His mouth moved lower, kissing a path down my stomach, until I could feel his breath on my shaven mound. Was he going to—yes!

My closed eyes rolled back further in my head at the feel of his mouth on my virgin pussy. He eagerly sucked and flicked at my clit until I was nearly screaming, my hands clutching at his shoulders and tangling in his hair. Then he stopped, pulling away, and I whined at the lack of contact until I felt something hard and blunt pressing at my entrance. I was too hot and wild to be scared, my desire for him eclipsing any fear of pain—I just needed to be filled. “Please,” I whimpered, “put it in me.”

In response, I felt him press inside a little, then pull out and ease back into my tight, wet channel. He moved shallowly like that until he finally gave a hard thrust and was fully inside. It ached at first, just for a moment, a little flash of tearing pain, and he held still, letting me get used to the feel of him, until it didn’t hurt anymore, until my greedy pussy was clutching at him, needing him to move, to fuck me hard. He did, increasing in speed with each thrust. I could feel the fire of climax building in more core. I couldn’t believe that this was actually happening, that I’d given my virginity to a much older stranger. The forbidden nature of it all only served to fuel the fire. 

He bent his head down and kissed the side of my neck, unexpectedly tender. I wrapped my arms around him, babbling a series of breathy moans and gasps of “oh, fuck,” and “please, yes!”

“Gonna cum in you, baby,” he whispered in a ragged voice. “Gonna fill you up.” His words pushed me over the edge. I gripped at him as my orgasm crashed over me, my pussy walls spasming, frantically milking his cock. He gave one last thrust and then I felt him twitch inside me, he groaned and I felt the hot gush of his seed flooding my womb.

When I woke the sun had nearly set, and the air was growing chillier. I stood on shaking legs and wrapped the towel around myself, hurrying inside. I would have sworn it was all a dream, but for the ache between my legs and the sticky reminder left there.

 

The following afternoon, I was outside again. My aunt’s voice startled me out of a daydream. “Come over and meet our new neighbor,” she said, waving me towards the fence. My stomach flipped over as I saw the man standing there.

“James, this is my niece. Bianca, this is James McClellan.”

His lips curved into a smile and I could see heat flash in his bright hazel eyes. “Bianca,” he repeated in that familiar deep voice. The last time I’d heard it, he’d been telling me how he was about to cum inside me. “So good to meet you.”


End file.
